Zigmund Riefler
Zigmund Riefler (ジグマンド リフラー, Jigumando Rifuraa) also known as The Clock Man, is an elderly and skilled mage who joined the Black Dogs for yet unknown reasons. He is the guild's oldest member in terms of age, and provides the rest of them a source of advice and guidance. With numerous decades of experience, Zigmund wields an enchanted pocket watch, Time Keeper, with the ability to cast time and space based magic. Appearance As the oldest member within the guild, Zigmund appears as elderly man with short grey hair and matching mustache. Despite his age, he still maintains a rather youthful appearance with minimal wrinkles on his face. He has strong hazel eyes that seem to grow more vibrant in the presence of bright lights. His looks have been regarded as rather ordinary and unassuming, which makes it easy for him to be underestimated or blend into a crowd. In terms of attire, Zigmund carries himself in a formal attire that consists of a dark grey suit with matching colored fedora, lighter grey vest, white button shirt and red tie. His shoes are polished black and always clean, and wears a pair of white gloves. He carries an ornate bronze pocket watch in his vest that is his signature magical weapon that he gained his moniker from. Personality A gentleman in every sense, Zigmund is a polite, well-mannerd and articulate man who's soft spoken and rarely shows signs of frustrations. He tips his hat as a sign of hello or goodbye, extends his hand to shake when introducing himself and even stands when females are excused from the table. Something his younger guild mates make fun of him for. He's a beacon of advice and guidance, and keeps the guild grounded and in line. Although others tend to be more boisterous and hotheaded, Zigmund commands a great deal of respect from his guild mates and listen to him when he speaks. He's a collected individual who maintains his cool even during intense situations. Zigmund is also a pacifist who favors conversation instead of confrontation, and will always try to find different methods to resolving a conflict before he has to take action. This sort of mentality translates into his role within the guild and continues to be used mainly as support. With a majority of his spells being defensive or status effects, Zigmund carefully watches battles and jumps in when needed to quickly remove his allies from danger. As a mage with numerous decades of experience, Zigmund often helps formulate plans or offer words of caution when the guild is proposing to go after a difficult bounty. Even when relaxing with his guild mates he keeps his tone calm and formal, and acts in a manner more reminiscent of a wise grandfather. One of his favorite things to do is reading and drinking tea at cafes or restaurants. History Coming Soon. Plot Coming Soon. Magic & Abilities Clock Magic (時計魔法, Tokei Mahō) Zigmund is one of the few mages within Fiore that possesses an expansive knowledge of time magic, which allows him to manipulate time in relation to himself and his surroundings. Unfortunately, his body isn't strong enough to deal with the strain of manipulating something as vast as time and therefore uses his fabled Time Keeper to assist in that. Time Keeper is an ornate bronze pocket watch with a small winding gear at the top that Zigmund uses to initiate his spells and keep track of the limits within them. Time Keeper doesn't just manipulate time, but also merges space into one single effect. These spells usually take on the appearance of bubbles where anything inside of them is effected. But Zigmund can also produce spells without any visual cues, such as spells that only effect him. Each spell as a certain time limit specific to its difficulty, as well as other limitations granted by them. *'Tempore Trabea' (テムポー トラビ, Temupo Torabi; Latin for "Time Shift") Similar to the teleportation magic, Zigmund can instantly disappear from one location and reappear in another. The spell does this by "shifting" him into a different timeline where he was at that location, effectively removing him from his current timeline and placing him a new one. This makes it absolutely invaluable when making quick escapes or rescuing his comrades from danger. It appears that it only works for short ranges as he's never been seen traveling anything longer than a few meters. *'Tempore Viator' (テムポー ビアトー, Temupo Biato; Latin for "Time Traveler") A basic spell that can only effect Zigmund. By pressing down on the button located at the top of Time Keeper, Zigmund can effectively freeze time around him, allowing him to move freely while the rest of the world stands completely still. While this spell is quite useful for avoiding danger or gathering information, there are several limits. First, when clicking down the button and activating the spell, a smaller second counter will begin to spin. It counts for a total of thirty seconds which is the amount of time Zigmund can remain in this state before it automatically deactivates. Also, while Zigmund can move freely he is unable to interact with the physical world, meaning he cannot push or pull things, rearrange his surroundings. Zigmund mainly uses this spell to avoid attacks directed at him. Once the spell has been deactivated, Zigmund must wait one minute before being able to use any other spells again. *'Revocamen' (レボケーメン, Rebokeimen; Latin for "Recall") By both manipulating time and space, Zigmund casts Revocamen to produce a variety of effects, namely the ability to cast any spells directed at him back towards his targets. It is a similar effect to the Mimic Magic and does so by locating a timeline when the spell was used at his location and then casting it back towards his target. For instance, if a fire spell were used against him, Zigmund would use Time Keeper to locate a timeline where that same spell was cast from his location. A magic seal would than appear in front of Zigmund, creating a small portal and from there that same fire spell would come out. It is unknown if Zigmund can recall any spell used against him or if there are size limitations, but it could be assumed that the more complex or draining it is on a user the more difficult it would be to reproduce the same spell and its power. *'Rubeum Hora' (ルベアム ホラ, Rubeamu Hora; Latin for "Red Hour") *'Convertet Horologium Retro' (コンバーテト ホロロジアム レトロ, Konbaateto Hororojiamu Retoro; Latin for "Turn Back the Clock") Trivia Coming Soon.